


Strike three, but you're not out.

by grishae



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: After The Raven King Events, Bluesey af, Canon Relationships, Deadly kisses, El rey cuervo, Español | Spanish, F/M, Humorous Ending, I Saw Three Ships, Madonna's cameo, Multi, One Shot, Other, Pre-Threesome, Road Trips, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, oh dick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grishae/pseuds/grishae
Summary: One-shot o drabble, como queráis llamarlo, que tiene lugar después de los eventos de "The Raven King" o "El Rey Cuervo". Blue, Gansey y Henry están en pleno viaje en carretera hacia México, su primera parada, cuando Blue recibe un mensaje de parte de Ronan que le desconcierta. En manos de Gansey y de Henry queda averiguar qué ocurre realmente.





	Strike three, but you're not out.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo pendiente traducirlo para los lectores ingleses (que no son pocos, pero mientras tanto aquí tenéis mi pedacito para el fandom. La espera hasta la trilogía de Ronan que Maggie está escribiendo será muy, muy larga... :(

El primer mensaje que recibió Blue en su teléfono móvil desde que empezó su viaje, era de parte de Ronan. Respondió unas pocas horas después de haberles enviado un mensaje a él y a Adam para que estuvieran al tanto de su paradero: casi rozando la frontera con México. Que fuese de Ronan no le hizo fruncir el ceño precisamente. Conocía su manera de escribir, tan parecida —por no decir, calcada— a sus desastrosas artes oratorias que podía leerlo cuantas veces quisiera y escuchar su chirriante voz. Lo que hizo fruncir el ceño a Blue fue su contenido:

 “ _Eh, Sargent. Más vale tarde que nunca, pero mantente pegada a tus dos novios y pásalo bien.”_

 El ceño de Blue se caracterizaba por su flexibilidad. Según llevara el flequillo más o menos recortado sobre las cejas, se podían apreciar diminutas arrugas que especulaban que algo no marchaba bien. Si las arrugas crecían en tamaño y profundidad, Blue estaba condenada a montar en cólera. Quien conociera el temperamento de Blue Sargent —y no de vista, ni de oídas, sino _conocido_ de verdad— sabría que podía estallar la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Y Richard Gansey III no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo le había perturbado. Con una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones caqui, Gansey estiraba las piernas. Que el coche no tuviese motor y, por lo tanto, no necesitase repostar, le permitió centrarse en observar sin piedad a Blue en el asiento de copiloto: despistada, sus pies descalzos en el salpicadero y su vestido de margaritas arremolinándose sobre sus muslos... Hasta que su ceño le alertó.  
  
Mientras Henry Cheng se estaba encargando de comprar suministros en la tienda, Gansey tendría que enfrentarse a la incógnita del ceño de Blue. Se las apañaría bien. Al fin y al cabo, era un Gansey.

 — ¿Jane? ¿Has olvidado pedirle algo a Cheng? —Gansey tanteó el terreno.

 Blue pareció considerarlo y se incorporó en el asiento. No hubo más muslos para los cuatro ojos de Gansey, sino más margaritas y... un ceño más moderado.  
  
— No, no es eso.  
  
Gansey se acercó a la ventanilla del copiloto. Le sudaban las mejillas.

 — ¿Han respondido los chicos?  
  
Acertó a la segunda. Blue asintió con la cabeza, pero no le mostró la pantalla de su móvil. En su lugar, lo guardó en un bolsillo que Maura le cosió en la falda del vestido. Práctico, discreto, pero original: llevaba un parche con una J. Había que tener la imaginación suficiente para saber que la J era de Jane.  
  
— Sí. Es un mensaje de Ronan.  
  
—¿Y qué dice?  
  
—Que lo pasemos bien...  
  
Y le restó importancia con la mano. Fue el gesto que menos se esperaba recibir Gansey, después de semejante preparación para ir a la guerra. No la presionó demasiado y cedió.  
  
— Qué escueto. Muy Ronan —sonrió con los ojos—. Después le llamaré, por si se ha quedado con las ganas de comentarnos algo más. Él no se expresa muy bien vía mensajería instantánea...  
Lo que era más Ronan era lo que sugería. Blue no era muy partidaria de _“entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma”_ por lo que ya se encargaría de reenviarle un mensaje pertinente. Eso fue lo que creía, así, como primer impulso nada más desbloquear el móvil. Pero hacia una calor propia del desierto, sonaba una canción que por una vez en la última hora y media no era coreana y Gansey se había abierto los dos primeros botones del polo anaranjado como para contribuir a un mal humor severo, en otras circunstancias.  
  
— Jane, voy a buscar el servicio. Y asegurarme de que Henry no ha comprado el nuevo CD de Madonna. Volveré en seguida.  
  
Y así lo hizo, no sin antes dejar las llaves del Camaro en el asiento para que Blue las colocara en el contacto y no se asfixiara sin el aire acondicionado; un favor discreto, un gramo de confianza depositada en ella. Pero Blue las metió en el bolsillo de su vestido y se apeó del coche. El asfalto le corroía las sueltas de las sandalias, el sol le picaba en el cogote y así seguiría hasta bien entrada la tarde. Sin embargo, tal y como se había propuesto antes de salir de Henrietta, Blue quiso saborear cada momento del viaje y no se quejó.  
  
Los carteles empezaban a compartir la gramática española con la inglesa. De momento, Gansey no tendría dificultades en encontrar los servicios, ni Henry en volver de una pieza. Aun así, Blue tenia unos preciosos minutos para reflexionar acerca del punto de vista de Ronan. Hasta donde el resto de los chicos del cuervo sabía, Gansey y Blue estaban saliendo oficialmente. Que Henry les acompañara en el viaje no implicaba que tuviese que ejercer de carabina. Había momentos para absolutamente _todo,_ y Gansey era un novio sensible y entregado, pero respetuoso con los demás. A Blue le agradaba eso de él y para la pareja se había convertido en un juego eso de robarse besos cuando nadie —Henry— miraba, de acariciarse las manos cuando se sentaban en la parte delantera del coche, o estirar las piernas juntos tras cenar, durante media hora por las noches.  
  
El fin de la maldición de Blue había quedado atrás, en una anécdota que les había fortalecido como pareja hasta el punto de atreverse a bromear. _Parece que nuestra relación se basa en el secretismo,_ decía Gansey, sin una pizca de maldad, aludiendo a haber sido tan estúpidos como para ocultárselo a los demás. No cometerían ese error. Pero un juego no dejaba de ser un juego. Por eso, en esas limitadas escapadas en los supermercados de carretera, Blue sugería “ _¿Me besarás en el tercer pasillo y después me abrazarás junto a la nevera de los yogures?”_ , a lo que Gansey se ajustaba las gafas y le decía, _“siempre”._ A lo mejor la interceptaba por el camino, o simulaba arrollarla con el carrito de la compra. Se besaban de todas maneras y ella no tenía frío junto a la nevera de los yogures, ni mucho menos en la de los congelados que no necesitarían.

Porque ese era el papel de Gansey como novio merecedor que era.

Como también saltaba a la vista que estaba cómoda en compañía de Henry, que le enseñaba las piruetas más graciosas de su RoboBee, mantenían discusiones medianamente serias sobre la comida asiática y el budismo y le prometió enseñarle a comer con palillos una vez llegaran al continente asiático. Por lo visto, la aventura por Latino-América era su punto de partida y el resto del mundo, su carretera.

  _Claro_ , ¿cómo no iba a sugerir Ronan que Blue estuviese con los dos chicos? O, más bien, ¿que los tres aventureros que recorrerían Latino-América en un Camaro soñado, habían establecido una relación a tres bandas? Parecía inaudito una vez su amigo lo había planteado, y eso que Blue había estado viviendo en perfecta armonía con ambos chicos.  
  
Si con Henry se sentía querida, con Gansey se sentía amada.

 La hija de Maura Sargent estaba admirando la belleza de unos _Euphorbia candelabrum_ (cactus comunes mexicanos) que delimitaban los limites del área de descanso, cuando tuvo una idea. Justo a tiempo para girar sobre sus talones y ver a un chico asiático cargar con bolsas hacia el Camaro de Gansey, quien también le seguía de cerca. Abrieron el maletero y se detuvieron a “discutir” antes de meter la compra dentro. Henry retrocedió un par de pasos, sosteniendo contra su pecho un paquete. Blue fue a averiguar qué narices pasaba, y de paso, llevar a cabo su idea.

  
— ¡Madonna estaría orgullosa de mi, oh, Dick! —Como fan que era, Henry achuchaba el paquete. _El nuevo CD._

—Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo —procuraba dialogar Gansey, tan diplomático como siempre—. Si no, no habrá consenso en este grupo. Y hemos estado escuchando K-POP desde que salimos de Henrietta.

— ¡Blue no se ha quejado!

— Blue tiene cosas mejores que hacer que quejarse sobre qué va a sonar en la radio —se incorporó en la conversación, carraspeando.

Ambos chicos se la quedaron mirando. Realmente, Blue Sargent estaba radiante bajo el sol del desierto próximo a México, con el vestido de flores más femenino que tenía en el armario y los labios con brillo perfilando una sonrisa genuina. Tanto Richard Gansey III como Henry Cheng tenían motivos para dar e intercambiar entre ellos sobre lo mucho que querían a la muchacha. Para Henry, era una de sus mejores amigas, a quien consideraba como una igual a pesar de no vestir la toga al estilo romano masculino ni oler a queso. Para Gansey, era una criatura magnífica, alguien que ni un deseo de Owain Glendower podría concederle porque deba de ser especialmente merecedor de ella. Sudor y lágrimas, algunas mentiras piadosas, un año entero sin besarse y morir para revivir en la línea ley... entre tantas otras cosas de las que sentirse más o menos orgulloso, habían formado parte de su sacrificio.  
  
Henry procuraría ser el hombro menos inestable (uno sabe que la estructura osea de los asiáticos es más bien estrecha) para Blue Sargent.

 Y Gansey procuraría demostrarle sobre todo a ella, su novia, que volver de entre los muertos no lo era todo: que todavía quedaba mucho de Gansey por ver y descubrir. Cuando la mirada de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento: con admiración, con temor, con ternura, con astucia y devoción, lo hacia para demostrarle que quería ser el pasaporte que Blue siempre había deseado.  
  
—Entonces dinos, Sargent, ¿acaso no tienes predilección por una canción en especial? Madonna. _Big Bang._ Madonna. _Super Junior..._ —Y canturreó una canción en coreano. Probablemente del último grupo menciono, mientras Gansey se subía las gafas por el puente de la nariz y llenaba el maletero.  
  
— Tenia que haberme adelantado, pero fue demasiado rápido... —se lamentaba Gansey.  
  
— ¡Que las damas decidan! —seguía Henry. Pero ya no cantaba.  
  
Blue negó con la cabeza, colocándose hábilmente entre ambos chicos. El brazo de Gansey estaba tenso a la que dejaba una bolsa a reventar en el maletero. El de Henry no se estaba quieto.  
  
—Escucharemos a Madonna. Solo un par de canciones... —dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Henry. — Y después escucharemos tus grupos _indie_ , Gansey. —A él lo miró de tal manera que lo achuchó con las pupilas dilatadas. —Pero antes nos haremos una foto. Para los que nos echan tanto de menos.  
  
En cuestión de segundos, la cámara interna del móvil de Blue reflejaba la imagen de la triada. Tan diferentes y a la vez, tan parecidos, que Blue volvió a recuperar un pensamiento que tuvo hará medio año, cuando se sumergía en las profundidades de la amistad con los chicos del cuervo. _Mis chicos,_ musitó, viendo en la pantalla del móvil como Gansey y Henry se miraban entre desconcertados y satisfechos. Cada uno con sus propias ideas e inclinaciones: no había vértice del triangulo que se sintiera menos en ese aspecto.  
  
—A la de tres, ¿vale? ¡Una, dos...!  
  
El pulso le temblaba un poco, no tan acostumbrada a las novedosas _selfies_ como lo podían estar los chicos pudientes de Aglionby. No obstante, tanto Gansey como Henry sostuvieron las manos de Blue y a la de tres, plantaron los labios en cada mejilla de la chica.  
  
_“Mis chicos”_ tecleaba a la vista, ni corta ni perezosa, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar las letras en el teclado QWERTY y enviarle el mensaje a Ronan, por ser el último en contestar.

 —¡Y pensar que quería marginar a nuestro muchacho Gansey! —exclamó Henry, directo a meterse en el coche y a hacer sonar a Madonna por todo lo alto. —Esto no es un jet privado, pero se está de fábula, ¿eh?  
  
Era el turno de Gansey para conducir su Camaro y el de Blue para hacerle compañía en la parte delantera. Antes de que Blue le siguiera de cerca, Gansey le pellizcó el bajo del vestido tan abruptamente que ella pudo leer la timidez de su acto en los ojos. _Oh, ¿por qué ahora Richard Gansey?_

—¿Qué te ha dicho Ronan exactamente? —le pidió. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía ver el sudor en sus mejillas, alrededor de su nariz allá donde las gafas se apoyaban. Tenía una pestaña en el pómulo, también. — Te vi inquieta, ahí dentro....

 — No se te escapa ni una, ¿verdad? —Por los numerosos parpadeos de Gansey y la rojez en su cara, Blue estaba un paso por delante de él en desfachatez. Se rió con energía y le retiró las gafas con sumo cuidado. —No te muevas. Tienes una pestaña...

Le alertó, antes de colgarle la patilla en el cuello abierto. Le rozó el pecho en el proceso, tamborileando las uñas pintadas de azul eléctrico, la del meñique ligeramente descorchada y la del corazón, necesitaba otra capa de brillo. Pero a Gansey lo que más le fascinaba era la distancia en la que se encontraban, pudiendo apreciar las pecas del otro hasta el punto de inventárselas. Era Blue la dueña de un planetario, mientras que Gansey se limitaba a observar a través del telescopio. Se puso de puntillas —porque le hacía gracia, no porque lo necesitara demasiado— y le sopló en el pómulo. Una. Dos. Tres veces. El _pop_ de Madonna empezó a sonar, cortesía de Henry Cheng. Ni una interrupción, por cierto. Era su momento estelar, el de la paradoja del secretismo siendo gritado a los cuatro vientos, el del novio y la novia siendo parte de dos de los tres ángulos de un triángulo; y así sería siempre, no había de qué preocuparse.

Cuando Blue se alejó para comprobar si la pestaña de Gansey había saltado, este no escatimó en volverla a acercar. En lugar de quitarle el aire, se lo dio. Blue le había quitado la vida con un beso haría unos meses, pero ahora se le estaba regalando con creces. La chica se colgó del cuello de Gansey y se rió como una chiquilla, si es que podía definirse así, porque él la besaba y la volvía a besar sin importar qué.

El claxon del Camaro les pidió que cortaran el rollo. Después Henry Cheng subió la canción de Madonna en el estribillo, de tal manera que Gansey y Blue se despegaron y sintieron vergüenza ajena.  
  
Blue le tendió el móvil a Gansey una vez entraron en el coche, con Henry berreando atrás.

— Con que dice que ahora tienes dos novios. —No parecía sorprendido. Le devolvió el móvil con el mensaje abierto y encendió el Camaro. Sin motor, era difícil saber si estaba en marcha o no. No suplicaba ante una crisis de revoluciones ni pedía combustible.  
  
— Ajá. Ahora que él tiene uno, ¿ya se está preguntando cómo debe ser una triada? —inquirió, juguetona.  
  
—Espero que no —se rió—. Estamos todos ocupados.

 Blue le lanzó una mirada a Henry, que se había callado cuando acabó la primera canción del disco de Madonna y bebía a morro un zumo de naranja. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y sus ojos desaparecieron cuando dijo:

 —Pareja Gansey, tenemos que subir esa foto en las redes sociales.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
